


The Peculiar Life of Sherrinford Quinton Holmes

by EveofMadness



Series: The Adventures of The 3rd Holmes [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby Q, Big Brother Mycroft, Big Brother Sherlock, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Growing Up, Kid Fic, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Being a Bastard, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Q, Protective Mycroft, Q is a Brat, Q is a Holmes, Q is going to get messed up and I feel bad about writing it, Q is the most perfect child, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being a Good Brother, Sherlock Being an Asshole, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Sherlock is a Brat, Slow Build, but it happens way later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveofMadness/pseuds/EveofMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherrinford's first memory is when he's five, he remembers trying to climb a tree trying to tag along with Sherlock, next thing he knows he's in the hospital with Sherlock crying on the right side of the bed and Mycroft standing to the left appearing to look at x-rays of some sort. This is the first memory he has but its certainly not the beginning or the end of his brothers protective streak.</p><p>Or basically this is a kid fic where Q is a holmes and you get to read about him growing up with all the trouble that comes with his name and his brother, not to mention the trouble he gets into himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Peculiar Life of Sherrinford Quinton Holmes

Mycroft was anxious, he thought Sherlock was as well but it is extremely difficult to tell with his younger brother. Sherlock was only five but he was already an exceptional young boy, he was even able to tell that Mummy was pregnant  before even their parents knew, when ask he had just said he had been able to tell from her eating habits. Mycroft looked at his younger brother wonding how a five year old was able to handle this better then a twelve year old. The door across from them banged open, Mycroft looked up while Sherlock stood up and started walking toward the door.

"Come along now boys, your mother's out of labor so you can say hello to your new brother." Their father was smiling wildly while motioning for his boys to follow him. The soon entered the room that held their mother and new brother. Mummy's hair was a mess and her face was red and glowing with sweat but what Sherlock was most interested in was the baby bundled in blankets within her arms. When he and Mycroft came close enough his mother gently lifted the baby up to show them. Mycroft was slightly disappointed that his brother didn't seem to look like him at all  while Sherlock was absolutely delighted to see that his younger brother seemed to have the same thick black curls that he had.

"Myc, Sherri this is your new brother Sherrinford Quinton Holmes, would one of you like to hold him?" Their mother told them while brushing hair from the small baby's face.

"Is he supposed to be that small Mummy?" Mycroft was worried about everthing that could be wrong or anything that could go wrong with his new brother. 

"Of course you idiot, he is perfect." Sherlock said while making grabbing hand toward the baby, surprising everyone with both his words and his actions. Getting impatient Sherlock carefully climbed on the hospital bed sitting close to where the baby was cradled in his mother arms. She carefully  place her youngest in his brothers arms. Sherlock looked at the baby which was now starting to wake up. Sherlock watched as his brother opened his eyes after a yawn.  The baby blinked up at its older brother before making a cooing sound and reached for his face, Sherlock gave him a small finger to hold. Mycroft stood to the side jealously watching the two, before slowly walking towards them. When the baby saw the elder brother he reached out the hand not holding Sherlock's finger.

"I say we call him Quin, you've given us nicknames that shall be his." Sherlock declared and Mycroft nodded watching his baby brothers face as he drifted back to sleep holding a finger from each of his brother's hands.

"Quin sounds fine darling. Now Mycroft be a dear and help your brother put Quin in the crib that the nurse rolled in." Their  mother said looking happily at her boys. Mycroft and Sherlock did as they were told but while Mycroft went to go back to check on Mummy, Sherlock stayed by the cradle watch Quin sleep mutteringabout how Quin was still to long so he was going to call him Q. 


End file.
